


Out at the Park

by harvestleaves



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Livan wants to come out, as does Mike, Ginny develops a plan to let them both do just that.





	Out at the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day!

“Mike Lawson, are the rumors true that you are dating fellow Padres catcher Livan Duarte?”

Mike was slightly bewildered at all the flashing cameras and microphones that were being shoved into his and Livan’s faces post game after they’d just finished winning a series against the Giants. The veteran player and rookie had just shared a kiss on the field as the team was celebrating in hopes to help the two of them come out. He wasn’t shocked at the fact people were asking questions about it, he was more just taken aback at the sudden overwhelming support that had surrounded the two of them. From fans, to teammates, to management, as well as players across the entire MLB. The support made him smile as he silently slid his hand into Livan’s to give it a squeeze as he thought back to how the two of them had managed to get to this point in the first place.

* * *

 

Ginny grinned at Mike’s lips as they made out on one of the beds in Mike and Livan’s hotel room. She looked up with a kind smile to Livan as the man entered the room, a sullen look on his face as he flopped down onto the other bed with a huff.

“Did the meeting with your agent not go well?” Ginny asked in concern as she sat up, noticing immediately how upset Livan seemed to be.

“No, it didn’t. My agent is a real _pendejo_. He doesn't think coming out will be good for my image. What does he know? It’s not exactly like the Padres are going to up and fire me if I came out, right?” Livan ranted as he glanced over at Ginny and Mike, studying their faces for any signs of dishonesty.

“The Padres would not fire you, they have an LGBT night out at the park every season. What makes you think they'd fire you?” Ginny frowned in concern as she got up to sit next to Livan, gently running her hand over his back to comfort her friend.

“Why don’t you just find someone to date and then make it public? Your agent can't exactly argue with you wanting to come out if you've got someone to be in the spotlight alongside you,” Mike suggested as he sat up to study the younger man.

“And how exactly do you expect me to find a guy that would be comfortable being my fake boyfriend, hmm?” Livan asked curiously, raising one of his eyebrows as he leveled Mike with a glare.

“I might have an idea about that actually. But I’m not sure either of you is going to like it, it’s a bit unconventional,” Ginny piped up, a cheeky grin appearing on her face as she looked between the two catchers.

“Why does your smile worry me _mami_? What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?”an amused smirk appeared on Livan’s face, the dimples on his cheeks making a fond smirk appear on Mikes’ lips as he looked from Ginny to Livan; the two were so similar that it made Mike want to do whatever it took to make sure both of his rookies were comfortable and safe.

“What if Mike pretended to be your boyfriend? I mean, think about it for a minute. The entire clubhouse knows you’ve seen Mike’s dick, and I’m pretty sure at least half the team thinks that the two of you are sneaking around. Because the two of you are worse at hiding your bromance for each other than Mike and I are at hiding our actual relationship. What do you think Mike?” Ginny turned to her boyfriend, noticing how he was smiling at Livan and grinned herself.

“Are you sure that Lawson is that comfortable in his heterosexuality that he’d be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend? A task that may involve us having to kiss...in public,” Livan stated as he leveled Mike with a stare.

“Who said I was completely heterosexual?” Mike asked as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees as he raised an eyebrow at Livan.

“Wait, what? Padres Superstar Mike Lawson is into men? Who would’ve thought. Did you know about this _mami_?” Livan questioned as he glanced over to Ginny, who had a rather sheepish look on her face as she looked down.

“Yes, I did know, and Mike has been talking about how he wished that he had the chance to come out earlier. So, I figured this would be the best time for both of you to come out,” Ginny blushed as she stared at her hands.

“Gin, I really appreciate you doing this for me, for both of us, but do you honestly think anybody is going to actually believe that me and Duarte are a couple?” Mike questioned, quirking an eyebrow up at his overzealous girlfriend as he settled a hand on her shoulder.

“I thought the two of you were hooking up before you and I got together and I figured that’s why you hadn't made a move on me yet,” she mumbled sheepishly as she finally managed to look Mike in the eyes.

Well shit, had he really been that obvious about his interest in men before he and Ginny had even made their relationship official? Mike took a slow breath as his eyes flitted between both Ginny and Livan before he let out a huffy sigh.

“Fuck it, I’m in. But if we are asked, this is one scenario where I refuse to be called a catcher,” Mike stated as he leveled Livan with a stern look.

“It’s okay Lawson because I enjoy catching. On, and off of the field,” the younger man purred, a shit-eating grin on his face as Ginny practically fell off the bed in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

 

So that was how Mike ended up looped into the shenanigans of being Livan Duarte’s fake boyfriend. He sighed heavily as another reporter tried to ask another wildly intrusive question about their now confirmed relationship and glanced over at Livan, wondering if the Cuban man wanted any input on the situation.

“Yes, we are together. No, neither one of us is gay. We both are bisexual,” Livan explained as the reporters' questions slowly died down, allowing the two men to head back to the clubhouse, where they were met with an awkward silence by their teammates. The uncomfortable silence made Livan quickly drop Mike’s hand as he shoved past a confused, yet worried Blip as he made his way over towards his locker.

It was Sonny however that decided to break the awkward silence with a teasing joke, ”So, we all know that both of you are catchers. But which one of you _catches_ if you know what I mean?”

Mike’s shoulders finally relaxed as he lightly shoved Sonny’s shoulder as the rest of the team delved into laughter, accepting pats on the shoulder and back as the rest of the team gave words of congratulations and encouragement.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, once the madness of Livan and Mike’s coming out had died down, the pair ended up ‘breaking up’ when Livan was caught by paparazzi making out with a famous actor at one of San Diego’s more prominent gay bars. Which was fine by Mike, since he wanted to focus purely on ending his final season on a high note. He knew he wanted to retire out on top, and if that meant that in their final game of the season he was caught on camera locking lips with none other than Ginny Baker on the pitcher’s mound at Petco Park after their final win, then he would be perfectly happy with coming out for a second time that season.


End file.
